


Just one hand on my shoulder

by Thou_hast_no_more_brain_than_mine_elbows



Series: Just one hand on my shoulder [2]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thou_hast_no_more_brain_than_mine_elbows/pseuds/Thou_hast_no_more_brain_than_mine_elbows
Summary: Plot of a Season 2. Heavily Avatrice. Beatrice has supressed rage. Idk, just ideas and emotions. Kinda crack, kinda smut.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Series: Just one hand on my shoulder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920619
Comments: 32
Kudos: 253





	1. Let me help you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, let me know what you think in the comments, and this is short but hope you enjoy it!

The rusty bucket of a car grumbled along squeakily, the beautiful French Alps rolling by outside the windows, but the magnificent view goes unnoticed by the tight-faced occupants inside. Each of the five seemed to strive to exude calmness but each one was worse than the next. The ride went without conversation, except when once in a while one or two would exchange gestures, mouthed words, which would then be joined in by more, to the point that the driver would roll her eyes angrily, bring the car to a halt on the side of the road then all five would jump out, put some distance from the car, or the boot in particular, then argue sometimes frantically in hushed voices, then when all seem to have reached a reluctant agreement they would come back to the car and the silent journey resumes.

Bea’s insides were churning. She wanted to try not to think about it, but her world has just been turned upside down. She could almost feel tears coming up with a painful tightening in her throat, but she could hold her composure for now at least. She let her eyes roam the rolling hills passing by outside the windows, until she hears a sob to her right. She turns to find Ava with much less composure than her.

“Hey…” she puts her hand on her shoulder and Ava immediately comes in for a hug, crying earnestly now like a child. 

“Beatrice, I’m so scared. Uhuuuuu” 

A smile almost tugs at Beatrice’s lips but she holds it back. She notices Camilla on Ava’s other side coming in to hug Ava as well, presumably to give assurances to Ava. But as she put her arms around Ava she cried out “Me too uhuuuuuuuu”.

Beatrice had to look up to the skies to control her facial muscles before extending her hand over Camilla as well. “There, there you guys….”

At any other time, Lilith and Mary would have smirked at this situation but their faces were tight. They were worried too.

Beatrice took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully so as to not give out any vital information to Adriel who might be listening through the Divinium in the trunk of the car. “We’re going to be okay. I know it. I know it seems bad right now, but… Now we know the truth about Adriel. And a traitor has left our ranks.” Her voice wavers a little here, but she continues. “We still have each other, and with the skills divided amongst us, logically we will survive.” She stroked Camilla’s back and Ava’s hair. “And for now that’s all we need to do, then we’ll figure the rest out, one step at a time. And remember…” She tilts up Ava’s face with her free hand to look in her eyes, wiping away tears with her thumb. “We still have the Halo. That’s a big deal.” She smiles warmly and sees the worry reducing in Ava’s own eyes. Ava sobs again, but with less tightness this time, and goes back to crying against her chest.

Beatrice refrained from mentioning the biggest hope they had; a demon Lilith who could possibly align them with a very powerful ally; the Tarask and their whole universe. It was an idea that came to her as the next logical step, but she’d tell the others when they had privacy. Hopefully for now the hope of the Halo would be enough to assuage their worries. She was sure at least some of the others have thought of the idea as well, but they held their tongues in companiable restraint.

******

It has been two days since they arrived at Mary’s personal safe house; a quaint little country house with a large backyard framed by a tall wooden fence, and no neighbours for miles. When she had pulled their stolen car in to park, she had warned them; “If any of y’all turn out to be another traitor and burn my safehouse, I will kill myself so, have that on your conscience.”

Before arriving at the house, they had dug a small grave in the woods ten miles from the house, and buried all the divinium they had in there, in case Adriel could track its location. They would come by in a few days to check if any of Adriel’s goons came searching.

It was like an unspoken agreement that they would rest for a few days before getting back into a plan, and it was a testament of how much everyone needed rest that nobody broke the ‘silence’. Sure, they discussed plans while eating for example but not actual plans with times slotted in. Finally, on the third day, it just worked its way into the discussion. 

“Okay so again, we are positively sure about this, that this whole time, the Halo can open portals?” 

Ava rolled her eyes at Mary, who had spoken. “Ughh can we get past that already?”

Beatrice spoke up before they could get in yet another fight. “It was in Ava’s vision with Adriel in the tomb, but also according to the journal entry of Sister Jane. We have to capture a wraith so that Ava can ‘look into its soul’, and then according to Sister Jane that’s how she conjured up a portal. Admittedly it was only for a few seconds, anything longer would require something like Jillian’s divinium machine perhaps, but it should be enough for us to slip through and hopefully strike up a bargain with the Tarask on the other side, assuming they can even understand language.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her brows furrowed.

“Yeah, you sound real convinced there, Beatrice”

“Not helping, Mary”; It was Lilith who interjected this time. She absent-mindedly tapped a claw on the table (which grows out randomly, but they were getting used to it now). “This is also assuming that Ava can magically conjure up the portal once we have the wraith, and also that we can trap a wraith long enough for her to do that.” Her claw stopped tapping and an uncharacteristic worried look crossed her face. “Another thing is, I have a feeling… That we need to be crossing that portal ready for a fight. We are bringing exactly what the Tarask want, and what’s to stop them from just taking the Halo and killing us?”

“That’s exactly what I’ve been thinking too”; Beatrice, who had been chewing on her thumb added solemnly.

This plan was going to get them killed. 

*******

Ava was swirling the hot chocolate Camilla had made for her moodily, worried about Mary and Beatrice being out to check on the Divinium stash just by the two of them when the door burst open loudly, accompanied by loud voices. She jumped up, Camilla following suit beside her as they ran out of the kitchen to the front door.

“We need to talk about this, Beatrice!”

“Leave me alone, Mary! I’m warning you!”

Ava’s breath caught in her throat hearing a tone she’s never heard before in Beatrice’s voice. She turned the corner just in time to see Beatrice’s legs disappear up the stairs, and Mary staring after her with a scared and worried look on her face.

“What the hell happened Mary?” She rounded on the taller woman.

Mary took one look at the both of them then shook her head and left towards her own room.

*********

Ava knocked on the door to her bedroom which she shared with Beatrice, but there was no answer. Fuck it. “I’m coming in”; she announced as she slowly opened the door. Beatrice wasn’t anywhere to be seen but the door to the bathroom was open so she approached it. “Beatrice?”

The other woman made no response to indicate that she had heard her as she stood in front of the sink pulling off her long sleeve black shirt with difficulty. The shirt came up to cover her head, but she was making slow movements tugging it off as though her ribs hurt. 

Ava knew at this point that she had heard her come in, so she approached Beatrice and helped, tentatively. The shirt came off and Ava noticed the bluish-brown bruises that had started to form on other girl’s ribs and a new cut on her outer arm. Seeing her face though, the objective she had earlier of demanding to know what had happened on the mission slunk into somewhere at the back of her mind. Whatever had happened was troubling Beatrice terribly, it was obvious to see, and Ava felt a big bucket of emotions dumped on her like she was the one experiencing it. Her hand reached out to Beatrice’s shoulder, her gaze searching but Beatrice wouldn’t meet her eyes. She let the hand fall without meeting its target. “Let me help you”.

Beatrice swallowed her emotions, then croaked out; “The med kit”. 

Ava’s brain froze for a second, worried she would be of no help as usual, but suddenly she remembered and relief flooded her. At the back of her mind she noted how big that relief was for such a small thing and felt pathetic. “Kitchen!”; her tone was too high so she lowered it as she hurried out the door. “I know where it is, getting it.”  
When she came back though, med kit successfully found, the bathroom door was closed except for a small crack, and she could hear the shower running. She sat on the bed and resigned to wait for Beatrice to finish cleaning up. As she sat waiting though, she frowned. Her eyes slowly raised to the bathroom door. As time passed, she became more and more convinced that what she could hear among the shower droplets were sobs. At the sound, the hair on her back rose on end as a new feeling emerged that she had never felt before. She didn’t know what it was, but she knew it was very strong, scary, and that she was definitely very worried about whatever was troubling Beatrice to the point that she would cry like this. And she knew like an unwavering conviction in her heart that she would fight anything, do anything to help Beatrice with it.

The shower turned off and Beatrice emerged wearing a towel, her hair dripping onto her shoulders. She headed to the wardrobe, not even sparing a glance at Ava’s direction. Ava turned her back to give her privacy then after a couple of minutes of soft rustling, she felt the bed press down as Beatrice sat down next to her. She was clad in cotton pants and a sleeveless white shirt. 

Gentle hands took the med kit from her lap and placed it on the bed, then Beatrice tucked her wet hair behind her ear as it fell forwards. Ava followed the movement of her fingers and surprised herself with how fast her heart was beating, being this close to Beatrice.

Ava knew Beatrice could have taken care of the wound herself, but the other woman placed cotton balls in Ava’s hands, and let her help, like she had asked.

***********

“I may or may not have some experience rebuilding a classic car.”

Mary eyes her up and down. “Beatrice, I never knew this side of you. Damn girl, we could have really hit it off if we met in real life”; to which Beatrice scoffs. 

Between the two of them they get to work on the Datsun’s diagnosis. After things have settled down from the mission two days ago, they still hadn’t talked about it, and Beatrice was grateful that Mary had listened to her and left the matter alone. It had been swept under the rug, to be taken out again when and if Beatrice was ready, one day. For now, they thought it was time to get the car to a functional state again. It had stumbled along as they came back from the mission and barely made it home. The car was already in a bad state when they stole it, and driving it all the way across Italy did not help.

Ava, who had been passing by stopped by the door, her attention caught as the two started debating theories. She slips in and perches herself on top of one of the metal-lined cabinets, chewing on the liquorice stick Camilla had presented to her earlier, proud that she had found more food somewhere around the house. As the pair got to work, Ava noticed Beatrice getting more and more dirty, black smeared across her white tank-top, on her hands, arms and face. All of a sudden the scene looked like it was playing in slow motion as Beatrice stood up from where she had slid out from under the car, sweat beading on her face and sliding down her neck, her skin slick and shiny over her collarbones. She searched in a box at the far end of the garage then, holding a large wrench now turned around in slow motion, whipping her head around to move the short hair at the front out of her face. Her slick with sweat muscular shoulders and arms was clearly visible in the tank top, showing a lot of skin, and Ava’s mind drifted. There were muted sounds as Ava was in her dream world, but she was brought back when Beatrice’s hands shook her shoulders. “Ava? Ava!”

“W-what? Why are you shaking me?” 

“Are you okay? I thought maybe Adriel had done something.”

Ava made an incredulous face. “Um, I know you’re all about being careful but that sounds a little paranoid, Beatrice. Why would you even think that?”

Beatrice’s brows furrowed. “Well the Halo was pulsing suddenly and you wouldn’t answer me when I spoke to you”.

“Oh”

Mary smirked, exhaling a laugh. They both looked at her, and Mary gave Ava a knowing look. “I’ve seen it do that before”

Ava jumped off the counter, feeling her face warming. “Well maybe it’s not the same with every Halo-bearer, Mary! Maybe- Maybe I’m hungry!” She was out the door as quick as her legs could take her, never seeing whatever Beatrice’s reaction could be. She berated herself ‘Goddamit Ava what the hell was that???’

**********


	2. Do not go silent into the night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right after the events of chapter 1. This is more an exploration of Beatrice's character, plus raunchy Avatrice scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do comment and let me know what you think, hope you enjoy it!

That afternoon, the skies were blue with a smattering of clouds as Beatrice pounded the heavy bag in a stupor, one combo after the other, not needing any motivation to push past the point of fatigue, and when her hands wouldn’t lift anymore she continued the pace with kicks, knees, elbows, ducks, footwork, then back to hands. Her breath burned, ragged and gulping. Her vision began to blacken along the edges and she could hear a ringing in her ears, her breaths sounding far away. She finally stopped, found the closest place to sit and plopped herself down. The gloves came off and she wiped the sweat that dripped like rain on her face by pulling up her shirt, not caring about modesty at this point.

She sat regaining her breath and her vision and hearing slowly started to return to normal. Some kind of ball of pure emotion felt like it was climbing out from her chest through her throat, and she felt that if she let herself sit still for even a second, she would cry, and she didn’t want to cry, and she certainly didn’t want to cry when there was nothing she could do to even fix the situation, when there was no use to feeling any pain thinking about it because there was nothing to do to solve anything, when the only choice was to endure, so why even address it?

Unbidden, her thoughts went back to the night of the mission.

_She creeped closer, glancing at Mary a hundred metres to her left copying her motions, then crouched behind a girthy tree. She slowly chanced a peak, ready to pull back at the slightest notice, at the small army of about a dozen possessed digging into the Divinium grave with their bare hands, scratching at the ground._

_It was the moment before a fight. There was something about this moment that Beatrice had never talked about to anyone, wary to reveal this part of herself. Perhaps not everyone would understand, this feeling that she had, and always had before a fight, this cherished rapture;_ the beauty of a deadly fight _. Beatrice breathed it in, then let the ecstasy take over her face in the shadow of the trees. A second later, she disappeared as though the wind took her away with the leaves. At the same time, two of the possessed cried out, clutching at their bleeding legs, a shuriken embedded in their thighs._

_The fight was quick, but then it happened; the incident that weighed heavily on Beatrice. Not for its severity, but for the fact that she felt completely helpless how to stop it from happening again._

_Mary was on the ground, wrestling with two of the possessed. Beatrice was in the heat of battle, although she knew that this time it felt different; more intense and out of control. There was an emotion that she knew well, that she had kept under lock and key for a long time, that had started to seep out from under the door, and in this fight it had come out to take full control of her body like a being of its own. She saw the last possessed stumbling towards Mary from behind, a big rock in his hands over his head. Her hand reacted before her brain could even think, throwing her last shuriken straight towards the man’s heart. In the last second, she gasped as the intention connected, and her aim slid so that the shuriken flew past the man harmlessly._

_The man was nearing Mary now, and Beatrice snapped back to attention. She charged at the man and knocked him out with her bo-staff, then breathed heavily looking down on him, knowing what could have happened, what she almost did._

_When she had calmed down, she turned to see Mary staring at her, and knew from her face that Mary knew._

She stood up again, her breath hitching at the memory, but she had stood too quickly and the world spun. She dropped to one knee and the watery contents of her stomach hurled out onto the flowerbed lining the backyard where she was training.

“Beatrice!” She could hear Camilla’s voice as though from a distance. Footsteps rushed to her side but Beatrice waved the hands away, muttering that she was fine, then walked away back into the house.

*************

Beatrice wakes up to the sound of Ava’s heavy breathing and the soft glow of the Halo. _Another nightmare_. Ava had been having quite a few of these lately, sometimes a few times each night, and it was almost getting dangerous as the Halo tended to be involved as well. She turned to click on the night light and moved to wake Ava before it could get worse, but as the warm light illuminated her, something about Ava’s body language made her hand freeze in mid-air.

Ever so slightly, Ava was writhing, her head turned to the side and her body twitching into small waves, the overlarge, long shirt she wore lined with sweat. The Halo was also not glowing in the way it usually did, but was pulsating softly, like it was in the garage earlier. Beatrice thought back to the knowing look Mary had given Ava which she didn’t understand before. Her brow furrowed now, looking at Ava. She pulled the blanket aside slowly to reveal Ava’s body clearer.

As the soft cloth brushed over her skin, Ava moaned, a strangled sound which made Beatrice bite back an incredulous look as her suspicion grew stronger. Ava gasps, then breathes out, to her surprise, “Beatrice…!”. This time Beatrice gapes, and even as she feels her face wanting to pull into a grin, at the same time a heat rushed through her body at the sight of Ava in the throes of passion. Her eyes travel down Ava’s body to commit the sight to memory, then the bubble of humour takes over and she bites her lower lip in a grin as she rearranged herself onto her elbow to watch better. As quickly as that it was over though, as Ava appears strained then gasps, her eyes opening. Beatrice quickly puts her head against her pillow, closes her eyes and schools her features. It takes every bit of effort she could possibly muster to keep her face still.

Ava made tiny, strangled sounds as her breathing became very heightened, then gradually calmed back down. There was silence as Ava seems to look round to her, then a whispered “Oh, thank God”; as she no doubt saw that Beatrice was asleep. Then a derisive snort, barely contained, then a muffled high-pitched scream against a pillow. Now Beatrice couldn’t help a grin from breaking through, it was all she could do to bite her lip and scrunch up her face to stop from laughing.

“Oh my God” Then a pillow collided into her face. “You’re totally awake!” Followed by a high-pitched scream. “Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!”.

Beatrice rocked with muffled laughter under the pillows while Ava jumped on her knees, making all kinds of grunts and screams, shaking Beatrice’s arms to tell her to stop it. “Wait. Ughhh! Wait, you didn’t, um… I didn’t say- Aaah! I didn’t say anything did I? Like you don’t know who… Aaah!”

Beatrice’s red face emerges from the pillows; “Hm… I think you’re asking, whether I heard you… _moan my name_ or not?” Ava slammed the pillow back over her face, screaming in embarrassment. With a last grunt Ava moves off the bed with a high-pitched “I’m outta here!”

Beatrice pushes off the pillows and catches her arm, takes a breath to calm herself then says; “No, no… We have to wake up early tomorrow, it’s gonna be a long day. You really should go back to-” But then her eyes met Ava’s and she snorted, turning quickly to press her face into the pillow to catch her laughter, her shoulders shaking.

“Aaaah! Stop it!” Ava squealed again, pushed Beatrice’s shoulder then left the room running, phasing through the door.

*************

The morning after, Mary was inquisitive at breakfast. “So what was all that screaming last night?”. She raised eyebrows at Ava. The others turned in unison to look at her, except Beatrice who seemed like her bowl of oats was telling her a joke.

Ava bit her cheek. “It was nothing, just eat your toast Mary!”

Three heads turned to Beatrice next, who shrugged her shoulders and made a face that she didn’t know anything. Thankfully, they didn’t push it.

Since the incident though, Beatrice has not been able to meet Ava’s eyes without going red and having to hide her face in her hands, laughing through her nose. Ava was sick of it. She wanted to get even with her, and a plan started forming in her mischievous brain.

**************

Over the next couple of weeks, Ava set to work executing her plan. She knew, just knew, that this attraction she felt for Beatrice was not one sided. Even though they never overtly mentioned it, over their time together, there was always this tension between them. It manifested in how much they enjoyed small touches, in the stupid puns they shared which were getting if she dare say, flirtatious, in how much they enjoyed each other’s company and always gravitated to each other, always aware of the other person. And she was quite sure that Beatrice had almost kissed her back when they were training phasing at ArqTech.

So she had worked out a plan, to get even. Or at least that’s what she told herself.

Ava knew she had a hot bod. And a pretty face, if she does say so herself. So, at every opportunity she could find, she would use these assets at her disposal to try to get Beatrice to slip up. To get her to blush, or stammer, or freeze, or anything that would clearly show that she felt the tension on her side too, while trying not to be obvious, or at least that’s what she thought. So Ava would take extra care to unbutton a couple of extra buttons at the front of her shirt if she was coming up to Beatrice, or when they had training together, which was every morning.

She would lean precariously over counters when she talked with Beatrice, so that she knew her boobs almost fell out, or she would make a point to lean across Beatrice in order to grab something behind the other woman, pushing her chest or neck probably right into the other woman’s face, whether she needed the item or not. Sure, there were a few times when she couldn’t really explain what she wanted with them, like the pot of flour one time that she had to pretend she liked in her cup of tea. Or the chocolate chip jar that when she popped one in her mouth turned out to be a coffee bean, so she just had to sell the fuck out of that while trying not to gag. ‘Yeah, I really like it. It’s so-o good. Yup.’

She would find every opportunity to be bodily close to Beatrice, touch a shoulder against her or come close to remove a non-existent eyelash and blow it away.

Honestly, she could see as well that Beatrice seemed lighter, laughing and smiling more due to her ministrations. The scare from the night of the mission slowly faded into the background, and she hoped Beatrice would open up to her about it one day, but only when she was ready.

**********

One night, after a particularly bad plan execution, Beatrice finally cornered her by putting her hand on the bathroom door to keep it closed when Ava was about to leave.

“I know what you’re doing, Ava.”

“Oh yeah? What am I doing?”

Beatrice narrowed her eyes in a knowing look. “You’re trying to get even with me. For that- _incident_ ”.

Ava’s eyes widened slightly, which prompted her to continue. “You’re trying to get me to show something we both know to be true. Well… joke’s on you,” she said this very softly. “Because I don’t have any qualms about admitting how much I’m attracted to you.”

Ava blinks. This is not how she thought this would go down. _It’s not terrible though_ , she thought as Beatrice takes a step closer to her. Her hand comes up and a single finger traces across Ava’s lips, ever so softly and Ava feels her face furiously redden. Her head feels dizzy and the ghost of the finger leaves a tingly feeling where it touched.

For a second Beatrice looked like she was going to kiss her, but then it was gone and she’d backed away, just a little. She continues; “But I can’t, Ava… Not yet… Not right now. I’m sorry. I need to figure something out, within me… I can feel that I’m close, I’m almost there, but even if you wait for me, I can’t guarantee to you what it will be in the end anyway.”

Ava can see the sincerity in her eyes, and how her throat was working as though she was trying very hard not to choke on her words. She keeps silent, not just for not having any words for once, but also sensing that the other woman wasn’t done.

Her voice wavers now. “I’m falling apart, everything within me, Ava. When I’m on a mission, or when I can’t sleep, or when I train, I can feel this… this red in my vision! I feel ready to kill someone, Ava. And I almost did! At the mission with Mary, that’s what she was making a big deal about. I try to keep calm, but it’s coming out. I don’t understand what’s going on within me anymore. It’s chaos!” At this she finally sobs and instinctively Ava reaches out and pulls her in close as tears fall wet against her cheek.

“Hey… Beatrice… I… I’m so sorry.”

She slowly rests her hand on Beatrice’s back, rubbing it softly, feeling new to this reversed dynamic suddenly. When the other woman stayed silent, sobbing against her shoulder, Ava continued. “I don’t really know but… We’ve just been through a lot, a lot of stuff happened and… I don’t even know how this must feel… About Adriel and the.. church. Father Vincent betraying us, betraying you... You have so much going on, and I really want to help you, like really, really want to help but I feel so helpless. I feel so useless! I’m so sorry! I don’t know how I can help in any way, but I’m here for you, Beatrice. And I really, really care. Beatrice. I’m here for you…”

They stay like that for maybe a minute until Beatrice’s sobs subside and she backs out of the hug.

Ava felt compelled to add as the other woman wipes at her tears; “Also… it’s nothing but um… don’t worry about it, okay? I mean, about whatever this is… between us okay? Haha… Um what I mean is.. I may not fully understand what you’re going through, but… take your time. I’m not going anywhere. Haha” She tip toes on the balls of her feet, awkward.

Beatrice smiles, a softness in her gaze. She reaches out tentatively, her hands sliding into Ava’s, then brings them to her lips, brushing against them softly. “Thank you, Ava”; she finally murmurs.


	3. To save my eternal soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night club, red tendrills, black eyes and the fight for a certain sister warrior's soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering renaming this chapter The Black-eyed Beas?

No one had ever touched her hand like that before. After the talk with Beatrice, Ava’s mind was occupied by that single thought for the rest of the night as she tried to sleep, in the same bed as the object of her thoughts by the way, and throughout the whole of the next day. _No one has ever kissed my hands before_.

Maybe, she was fixating on this because it was the first time Beatrice had ever touched her like that. _Romantically_. With full knowledge of how they felt about each other, out in the open.

Beatrice, for her part seemed completely at rest. She milled about, doing the preparations for their upcoming mission to trap a wraith demon, while Ava could hardly focus on anything, her thoughts distracted.

Eventually, their plan came together and the team found themselves at a night club on a Friday night, dressed in casual clothing. Ava, in particular, was really enjoying herself. The sisters did not drink, save Mary, and Ava felt that getting drunk was exactly what she needed right now, though she’d never had the experience before. On television it looked fun, so she was kind of excited to give it a try. She had no idea how many drinks it would take to get drunk, but after lots of begging, she was on a two-drink limit, and she was ever so slowly making her way through her first.

The club was loud, hot, and dimly lit. Heat and the salty tang of sweat radiated from the mass of bodies dancing in the middle of the large dancefloor, an electronic French song blasting through the massive circle of ceiling speakers.

Ava’s eyes made their rounds across the lively atmosphere, only to settle on her fellow sister warrior a dozen people down at the bar, ordering a shot? A sly grin spread across her face and she made her way to Beatrice. “Whatcu got there?”; she breathed in her ear and Beatrice nearly jumped out of her skin. Ava laughed at the sheepish expression on her face at being caught red-handed.

Beatrice paused for a second, then downed the shot in one go. She winked at Ava, but before the other girl could open her mouth she was already gliding away towards the dancefloor.

Ava felt like her eyes were bulging out of her skull. _What the f-word did she just witness?_

She couldn’t see Beatrice anymore but her behaviour actually made sense, they were here to lure a wraith demon anyway. So she kept her eye out for the tell-tale red mist, doing her one job on the mission as she sipped the last of her first drink of the night.

Mary, Lilith and Camilla checked in on her from time to time, but it wasn’t until quite a bit later that she saw Beatrice again. Beatrice, her hands on a girl’s waist, dancing with her body pressed against the slut’s back. Okay, not a slut, but Ava was fuming. This felt like it was going too far. Was it going too far? Or was it just her response because it was Beatrice?

Jealousy ravaged ice-cold through her veins as she watched the anonymous girl gyrating her body deeper into Beatrice. But then they were turning in their dance, and Beatrice locked eyes with Ava, and suddenly that’s when she saw it, the red mist, just as it seeped into Beatrice. Her eyes turned completely black.

Ava was thankful that she wasn’t holding a glass or it would have shattered. Beatrice was walking steadily towards her, the girl she was dancing with standing confused behind her, discarded. Ava was panicking, she couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe as the black-eyed Beatrice arrived in front of her, grabbed her arm and led her away.

**************

Ava finally came-to and realised they were in a dark alleyway. Beatrice let go of her arm, only to push her to the wall, her black eyes boring into Ava’s. Multiple scenarios flashed in front of her eyes. What would happen right now if Beatrice was going to fight her? She would not be able to lift a hand against that face. What if Beatrice tied her up and took her to Adriel? Or what if she had to hurt Beatrice to get the wraith demon out? Or what if the whole team couldn’t place a single hit on Beatrice because she was the best fighter among them anyway? What if they could never get the demon out?

Her thoughts scattered though, when she felt Beatrice’s lips close on her own. For a moment, everything became silent. It was like she was existing in a different plane, time frozen, as Beatrice’s warm, soft lips caressed hers. After a moment, muffled sounds rushed back into her ears. The sounds of cars, noises of the night, of the city. She opened her eyes as their lips parted and stared at the woman in front of her through half-lidded eyes.

Beatrice looked so beautiful, and so scary with those demon eyes. But she knew the demon only amplified on the host’s own desires, that this is what Beatrice really desired, no matter how much the woman repressed her feelings.

Beatrice leaned back in and for a while, Ava let herself go. She let herself get lost in the gravity that this woman held on her, let her inhibitions completely go as searing kisses and trailing hands grabbed, tore away at clothes, clutched, bit and scratched her.

Her brain registered that Beatrice’s hand was crawling into her panties and she was jolted back to earth, catching the hand quickly before it reached its destination. “Beatrice! Wait!”

She panted, her soul still making it’s way back into her body as she tried to think, against the solid block that her brain seemed to be right now. She knew, ignorant though she knew she was, that this was not how Beatrice would've wanted this to go down. She had to respect Beatrice's decision, she had to wait until Beatrice decided this, not like this.

Beatrice’s hand started trailing down again when she took too long and Ava jumped, catching the hand again just as it brushed against a very sensitive spot. A surprised cry tore out of her throat and her body jerked in response to the sensitive stimulation. She curled against the wall, panting hard.

“Room!” she practically yelled, not wanting demon Beatrice to lose patience again. “We need to get some privacy, okay? Come on, follow me. We need to find a room, okay? Just follow me, come on. I don’t want to do it in the open like this. Okay?” She finally regained some measure of control as she rambled on. She brushed the fingers of her other hand against the soft hairs on the back of Beatrice’s neck, crooning softly to try to persuade the other woman. “Please?”

Beatrice finally let her pull her hand out, and she only now looked at the state of her clothing. She pulled her pants up, redoing the belt but her shirt had lost all of its buttons. She dimly remembered Beatrice tearing her shirt open, so she tied the ends across her waist instead. She fixed up Beatrice’s own clothing to an acceptable level and led her by hand out of the alleyway, just in time to see Camilla frantically searching outside in front of the club.

Camilla took one look at Beatrice’s black eyes and gestured to their van, parked not far away. She talked into her ear-piece and the others soon joined them, and the van screeched onto the tarmac at top speed.

Ava kept her hand in Beatrice’s through the ride back home. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage, nervous, and she could see that the others also sat very stiffly in their seats; Mary on Beatrice’s other side, Lilith at the front and Camilla driving. Beatrice had been calm, following her instructions, but she worried that the demon would lose patience before long. She was right.

Beatrice turned to look at her, eerily slow, like in every ghost movie she had ever seen. She could feel her own face pale at the movement, as she stared into those pitch black, unnatural eyes. Then Beatrice’s hand wriggled free from hers and wrapped around her waist, trailing slowly, feeling every inch. Ava felt her face flush now, aware of all the eyes on them. She didn’t know what to do, she didn’t want to antagonise the demon because waht if Beatrice went into fight mode? In this cramped van? They could all lose their lives, she could see that would happen very easily. “Um… haha!” She laughed more in panic than humour. “Hey um… you remembered what I said? That we need to um… find a room?” Her face was super warm now, but what could she do?!

Beatrice paid her words no heed. Her hands continued to touch her body, her thighs, then her lips were on her neck and Ava gasped in surprise.

Mary’s hand came to rest on Beatrice’s shoulder, and Ava knew immediately that was a mistake, but she seemed to see it happen in slow motion. “Woah, there big g-”; Mary had started to say, but was cut off as Beatrice whirled on her, a glint of metal in her hand seemingly out of nowhere.

The fight kicked off at lightning speed. Mary barely caught the arm that shoved the knife towards her, grunted as she pushed with two arms against the very strong one of the other woman. Suddenly the fingers opened to drop the knife, caught expertly by Beatrice’s other hand and Mary knew she was about to die. There was no time for her to stop the knife-

But it stopped in mid-air, as though meeting an invisible wall, just as Ava grunted in effort. She looked and saw that Ava was doing something to the knife, her hands out towards it in front of her. The car screeched to a halt and Ava screamed; “GET OUT! Get out all of you! NOW!” She grunted in effort and Mary didn’t argue. Three doors crashed open and they tumbled out, leaving Ava with Beatrice inside.

Ava released the knife, though she didn’t know how she was doing it, and grabbed hold of Beatrice, panting hard. Her head swam at the energy she just expelled, and her face broke out in a sweat. “Beatrice, hey look at me.” The other girl turned, her expression now calm again just like that.

Ava wanted to soothe the other woman, but realised her own emotions were a complete wreck as a sob escaped her throat instead, unbidden. She knew they had almost just lost Mary just now, narrowly missed it and Beatrice would have never forgiven herself. They could have just really torn themselves asunder if things were just a fraction of a second too late.

She tried again to put soothing hands on Beatrice’s arms but suddenly her own shoulders shook as the dam of her tears broke. She cried earnestly, her nose running, spit probably flying. “Beatrice. I’m so scared…” She put her face against the other woman’s chest and just cried against her. She felt the other woman stiffen. “Beatrice, please... Please, if you’re in there… I’m so scared. I can’t lose you… Please, if you’re in there… fight it. I don’t know if that’s even possible, but if anyone can, it’s you. I know you can, Beatrice. Please… Fight it, Beatrice.”

She heard a grunt, and pulled back to see Beatrice’s face in a sweat, scrunched up in concentration. Red tendrils began to emerge on top of her head, and Ava gasped. Louder, she yelled at the others “GET IN! She’s fighting it! GET IN!”

*********


	4. My vows to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bublang. Kaboom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda very nervous about this one. Religious readers, please don't be too harsh on me. And to Avatrice fans, finally got past this so you know the good stuff is coming next.

They crashed through the front door of the safehouse, then strapped Beatrice into the chair they had prepared beforehand, that _Beatrice_ had prepared beforehand. She still had that look of pained concentration, her forehead dripping with sweat.

“You’re doing so well, Beatrice. Just a little bit more.” It was Camila reassuring her. She turned to Ava next. “Now it’s just on you. You can do it, I know you can, Ava.”

 _Camila, the ever-positive_ , Ava thought. She stretched her neck to the side, cracking it. She herself wasn’t so sure of her abilities. Nevertheless, she cracked her fingers in a stretch and took a stance in front of the seated Beatrice. “Let’s do this.”

The red tendrils waved over Beatrice’s head, not fully inside but not released either, it was trying to get out, Ava could hear it screeching. She didn’t have a lot of time. _Stare into the soul. Right._ Ava had no idea how to do that. She tried anyway. She looked at the wraith, really looked. Looked at what it truly was, past the physical, past the fact that she wasn’t actually seeing it with her eyes, but with a different sense. She focused on that. The Halo gave her another sense; it wasn’t with her eyes that she saw the demon. It was… a sixth sense. She squinted, seeing something. Slowly, she began to see the demon for what it was, like a door that opened for her. It was a being that existed on a set of different physical rules, a different world to that where humans lived, a different light, a different plane?

Suddenly, she felt the world tilt. A charged ‘woomp’ sounded right beside her and she turned to see a portal! She did it! Her eyes widened as she turned to look at the other sisters, who were staring open-mouthed at her, at the portal.

She turned to look at the portal, now getting wider, and could see through it. Her heart caught in her throat. She could see another world, but what caught her eye were the hundreds of wraith demons, red tendrils swarming in the air, turning sharply to look at her. Dimly, behind her, she heard Lilith yelling something.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and it was Lilith, shaking her roughly. “Close it NOW! AVA! CLOSE THE PORTAL NOW!”

Ava woke from her shock, identified the power that was keeping the portal open and snuffed it out. Her knees wobbled and she caught herself on the wall. “What was that? What the hell just happened?”

Lilith was panting heavily for some reason. She grabbed at her head, grunting as if in pain. She spoke through it. “That wasn’t the Tarask’s universe. I’ve been there, remember? That wasn’t it. I think… that might have been the wraith demon’s universe, not the Tarask.”

Ava’s stomach plummeted as hopelessness consumed her. That was about their only plan… What would they do now? There was no way they’d be able to defeat Adriel now! They had nobody else on their side, and she was a useless Warrior Nun who couldn’t even fight properly!

She turned to look at an unconscious Beatrice and saw that the wraith demon had already managed to free itself and was disappearing through the front door, fleeing. She couldn’t find it in herself to even report that to the others who couldn’t see it. Her heart felt emptied out. They had nothing, nothing left. She slumped to the wall, let herself slide down in a heap.

“Hey guys…?” Camila was staring out the window, a finger pulling the curtain out of the way. “Does that look… normal to you?”

Lilith and Mary joined her at the window but Ava wasn’t paying attention. She stared at the floor, completely dejected.

“Holy mother of all hell”

And nobody said ‘language’.

“Get up!” Mary yelled, yanking on her arm and Ava just followed, not even caring anymore. Something had snapped inside her.

Lilith picked up Beatrice from the chair and Camila helped carry her to the car, with Ava in tow. Mary came back quickly, dragging all their travel bags which they had kept packed at all times behind her.

As the garage door opened and the car screeched out, only then did Ava see what they were fleeing from. Hordes of possessed people, and hundreds of wraiths in the sky, were stumbling towards them from every direction. There was no opening, but Mary slammed on the pedal and they crashed through the thinnest part, the car rocking as the bodies collided with it.

Mary breathed easier as the possessed became a smaller and smaller view from her mirror. She already knew where she was heading, thanks to a very detail-oriented Beatrice who always thought of all eventualities.

************

It took twenty-four hours before Beatrice finally opened her eyes, and the first thing she did was hurl to the side of the bed, even though her stomach didn’t have any food in it. She then shivered into her pillow and just lay in bed for another couple of days, drifting in and out of sleep. She continued to hurl frequently, until she regained some strength to walk around the room on the fourth day.

She had refused to have any conversation, preferring to just hum yes or no, or ask to be left alone. She was frequently seen just shivering in bed, her face partly pushed into her pillow in an expression of pain, even with the thermostat cranked high.

Her sisters tried their very best to encourage her to eat, and she would consent to a bite or two before adamantly refusing to eat any more. On the seventh day, she finally woke up in the morning feeling more like herself. She made her way to the bathroom slowly and cleaned up, before opening her bedroom door for the first time.

She blinked at the door, then at the corridor outside of it. This was her Switzerland safehouse! Her mind was finally catching up to her. Her headache came back with a vengeance as she tried to remember so she gave up for now. She let her feet take her away, and subconsciously followed the smell of coffee.

As she rounded a doorway, she leaned against it and let a smile break over her face at the site before her. Her sister warriors were gathered at the table, at various levels of wakefulness, Camilla scratching her foot with her eyes still closed, Ava drooling on the table, Mary pouring something from a flask into her coffee before promptly hiding it on the floor beside the table leg, and Lilith rubbing her eyes with both palms.

“Got a spare cup for me?”

Four heads looked up at her and grinned like a cartoon picture, before she found herself being bombarded by hugs and happy squeaks. She laughed, unable to hide her happiness at being reunited with her friends. It felt so good to be back on her feet.

The next couple of weeks were some of the happiest Beatrice had ever been in her life. The team recovered from their botched mission surprisingly well, and though they didn’t have a plan on how to proceed, it still somehow didn’t put too much of a damper on their spirits as she logically thought it would. Somehow, just having each other’s company, in a safe place, was a blessing enough to make them very happy.

She still couldn’t remember everything that had happened on the night of the mission, because every time she tried, her head would feel like it was splitting open, but the memories were coming back, albeit very slowly, trickling like slow drops of water from a leaky tap. She would get a glimpse of a moment one night, then the unbearable headache would return, then nothing and she would get another moment a week later.

She knew from the Ronda incident that fighting a demon possession was rare, and expelling the demon yourself was unheard of. She would’ve taken pride in having been able to do that, if it was even her doing, but she couldn’t remember what had happened for now, only relying on her sisters’ recounts.

Ava seemed the happiest to have her back with them. She was told by the others that Ava had been uncharacteristically depressed, broken-spirited when they had made the journey from France to Beatrice’s safehouse in Switzerland. She herself couldn’t remember, but they told her that Ava had been a frequent visitor to her room, staying for most of the time of day by her bedside, and that her mood visibly shifted brighter again the moment Beatrice was on her feet again.

Private moments with Ava were scarce in those weeks, as their whole group just seemed like they just couldn’t spend a moment apart. But even in the midst of company, Beatrice would share happy looks with Ava, reassuring touches, the occasional hand-holding.

She knew of what had happened between them, though she couldn’t remember everything. She found she couldn’t find a single bone in her body that felt negatively about any of it, except for the knife fight with Mary which could have ended very tragically.

There was a gravitating feeling in her heart, deep, deep down in her core, like something was finally coming to a conclusion. It all culminated one evening, when they were watching a movie, popcorns flying in the air as everybody kept trying to hit each other with it and dodging for some reason. It just happened that way. It was such a happy moment, but the movie reminded Beatrice of something, and she slipped out unnoticed.

The air was sharply cold, so she drew her knitted jumper closer over her neck and stared at the mountains standing dark against the night sky as she stood against the stone railing outside. Her eyes moved to the small gym outbuilding, just a roof over the training area and the swinging heavy bag caught her attention. The heavy bag had always been her go-to for venting out her frustrations. There was something about being able to punch something for as hard as she could that made it that much more liberating and cathartic.

Just thinking about it, the emotions that she had practically forgotten about came up to the surface, quietly, calmly, and she found that she could turn them over in her hands, inspect them without judgement or fear. She looked and looked, and just as she felt them fill her, a hand laid on her shoulder, and when she turned to see that it was Ava’s, the heavy feelings lifted off her shoulders, leaving a light feeling like they were never there. Beatrice stared in incredulity. The gears in her mind turned, and suddenly, she understood. Suddenly, everything clicked into place. A happiness blossomed in her heart and Beatrice smiled at Ava, feeling a light fill her, dispelling the darkness in her heart.

She didn’t know how or why, but having this hand on her shoulder, its unconditional, unwavering support and love that she felt from it, made her realise that she should have been grateful for this. Instead of being engulfed by the confused guilt, the sadness of her past, the worry for a painful future, she should have been grateful for having this woman beside her, having her love!

“Hey.” Ava said. “Are you okay?”

Beatrice couldn’t help it, she leaned in and gave Ava a chaste kiss on the mouth, in part to commemorate the moment. She leaned back to see the surprise on Ava’s face. “More than okay.”

Ava looked still mildly confused, but she leaned in and pulled her in for a hug. They stay like that for a long moment before Beatrice pulled back to look at Ava again. “Can you give me a moment?”

“Oh! Yeah, sure, meet you back inside?”

Beatrice nodded, giving her a warm, reassuring smile.

When Ava had left, Beatrice looked up to the sky and made her new vows to God.

“I think You’re out there, or at least, I think I don’t know enough to be able to say that You’re not. Therefore, I will keep looking for You, until I find You, or until I die trying. This is my vow.

This religion, I know enough about it now to say that if You are who I think you are, that this is not Your religion. Or it might have been once, but the hands of men have tainted it, so that I can see the right mixed in with wrong, and there is no filter for me to be able to sift through it. And that is why, I dust my hands free of this religion.

I love her. And for now, there is no reason for me to think that You would be against that. There are no rules to a religion that I know came directly from you, safe and pure, untainted by dirty human hands. You may not even have a religion, I don’t even know. So for now, I think it would be right for me to love her. To care for her, and be cared for by her. To give her my everything, with this conscience, this soul, this heart that You have placed in my chest. True to this heart in the deepest, and true to the mind’s logical intelligence that You have bequeathed me do I make this decision with sound reasoning, to the best of my abilities with what You have given me.

I hope that will be enough for You.”

***********


	5. The Nightgown Ban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava experiences a build-up of...

Everyone had been sleeping in the living room all together, and it had been not only fun but also reassuring. But tonight, for the first time, Beatrice had trouble sleeping. Her mind kept wandering to the warrior nun sleeping on the next mattress over.

Ava’s mind was also churning. _Okay. Can we talk about that kiss for a second… was that a signal? Was that Beatrice telling her that she was ready for a relationship? That she had made her decision? No? Or was it just a spur of the moment thing? Just another moment to be added to the memories but no follow-up? And was she getting any more of those? What a tender fucking kiss that was ughhhh._

She turned over in her blankets. The kiss might have been chaste, but it was an electric shock on her lips. This time, Beatrice wasn’t possessed, it was actually her that did the kissing, a decision. Like that kiss on her hands that she had obsessed over before.

And then her thoughts turned to that hug. It had been exactly what she had been wanting to do for weeks, maybe months now. Hugging Beatrice was just so different. It was like their bodies just fit together so well or something, so warm that you could feel it even in your bones.

She was distracted by a soft sound and when she opened her eyes, saw Beatrice leaving her blankets to march out of the living room. Sleep was eluding her too, so she pushed her own blankets aside and padded after her. She found her drinking a glass of water in the kitchen.

“Watchu got there?” She said from under the kitchen archway, a throwback to that night at the club.

Beatrice gave a soft, light chuckle. “Oh, nothing that deplorable this time”. Her unsurprised reaction made Ava think maybe she’d heard her walking up.

A smile broke across Ava’s face as she half-skipped into the kitchen. “So you remember that”.

“I do”.

Ava went up to her and stole a sip of her water. She didn’t seem to mind, it was a thing Ava frequently did with the others too.

“I’ve missed you”. The words tumbled out, loose from her tongue as she stood this close to Beatrice. She had really, really missed her when she was out of commission, and they hadn’t had any private time together these past few weeks.

Beatrice locked eyes with her, and suddenly she felt her cheeks warm from the admission. The other girl placed the glass in her hand onto the counter she was leaning against and then held out both arms in front of her, taking a step closer. “Me too”.

Ava melted into the hug happily, nuzzling her face into the crook of Beatrice’s neck. Beatrice spoke after a while; “Do you want to sleep in my room with me?”

Ava peeked at her, wanting to tease but couldn’t bring herself to do it seeing Beatrice’s warm, innocent expression. So instead, she just answered quietly; “Sounds good”.

It was a little awkward when they got to the room, but as they both slid under the covers, they just fell into place together, and safe in Beatrice’s arms, Ava didn’t lose any time at all before falling asleep.

It immediately became their new sleeping arrangement. They still hadn’t talked about their relationship properly, and it was fine, but over time, Ava was becoming more and more frustrated. She felt confused and impatient. Beatrice could practically do whatever she wanted with her; touch an arm here, light peck on the cheek there, a hand brushing through hair, even a kiss or two when they went on runs overlooking the Swiss mountains, or cuddles before bed, while Ava couldn’t start any of those. If she wanted to run a hand through Beatrice’s hair, she had to stop her hand from reaching out. If she wanted to deepen the kiss, she had to hold back. If she wanted to snuggle in closer, smell her neck, maybe even kiss it, she couldn’t.

And it wasn’t like Beatrice’s touches left her unaffected. But every electric shot, every warmth and every yearning that came had to be tamped down without a conclusion. Slowly, it was building up, making her body feel taught like a string pulled tight. She blushed more easily now, from the smallest gestures, from even being in the same room as Beatrice. It was coming to a peak and she couldn’t take it anymore.

One night, they were all watching a movie again, and in the darkness, underneath the blanket that she shared with Beatrice, the other woman’s hands roamed over her. They were practically hugging, pressed front to back, Beatrice’s breath tickling on her neck.

Her nerves were on fire throughout the movie. Beatrice was letting her hands loose on her, rubbing patterns, slipping under the shirt to brush on warm skin. Her nose trailed on her neck, taking deep breaths of her scent freely, pressing into her hair. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore and jumped up.

“I’m going to bed early. Good night”; She announced to the room. Her voice might have wavered slightly, but she left quickly and just didn’t care. She went to their bedroom and changed into a nightgown, discarding the warm shirt and trousers that she was sweating in from all the heat that had nothing to do with the room temperature.

The bedroom door opened to reveal Beatrice in the doorway. She couldn’t talk to this woman right now, so she left the room instead, pushing past her at the doorway. Beatrice caught her forearm, and she felt the last of her control slip. She let the other woman turn her around, their bodies gravitating until she had her back to the wall.

“Beatrice”; she gulped, looked to the side, took a sighing breath. “I know there’s no rush, and I know that you need to take your time.” She exhaled, feeling the air leave very warm past her lips. Her hand trembled, and she watched as it ran up her own arm, caressing it like she wished it was Beatrice’s hand on her instead. The skin was hot and very sensitive, and she knew that she must have looked very flushed all over. “But I’m just so… so tuned up, Beatrice.” She closed her eyes, tilted her head back and took another deep breath before exhaling it while opening her eyes slowly to gaze at the face a mere two inches away from her own. “I mean, yeah, for me, that’s the…” She leaned in to whisper in Beatrice’s ear, “ _Rush_ ”.

She could see the effect she wanted in how Beatrice reacted, which spurred her to continue. “So please, _please_ Beatrice, just give me something.” She leaned closer to the other woman’s lips, homing in on her target and she was genuinely begging now. “Please”; she was almost surprised to hear the sob in her own voice, but at this point she just couldn’t think anymore.

As if in slow motion, she saw Beatrice lean closer and then suddenly warmth was on her lips, warmth was all over as she picked up that Beatrice’s hands were on her neck and her body pressed against her, as her soft lips and hot tongue gave Ava exactly what she had been craving for. Ava became lost in the kiss, pressed against the wall as Beatrice’s hands roamed, pulling them closer together, sending the most electrifying sparks up her spine and neck and making her hair raise up all over her body. She vaguely noticed that her own hands were on Beatrice, pulling and tugging. Her attention was focused on their lips, their tongue, finally, Beatrice’s face so close to her own, and her heart which felt like it was trying to beat while submerged in a sweet, heavy liquid.

Beatrice was finally kissing her with a heat that wasn’t there in their previous kisses. Her hair raised on end again at the realisation that Beatrice was kissing her with abandon. She knew they were both moaning, and suddenly there was a change in Beatrice’s touch. Her hand had slid under Ava’s nightgown up her abdomen and now cupped her bare breast, which made Ava jerk and break the kiss unintentionally, exclaiming in surprise. She felt herself melt against the wall, curling up greedily to give Beatrice better access as she stuck her own hand over Beatrice’s on top of the nightgown, craving to feel it. Beatrice’s palm brushed against her nipple as she palmed the breast in a circular motion and Ava could only moan, tugging at the back of Beatrice’s head so that she pulled her into an embrace.

Their bodies were like waves crashing into each other, sliding and pressing. Beatrice was breathing heavily against her, then her mouth pressed a hot, wet kiss on her neck and it was like an injection making Ava’s knees crumple, and she would have fallen if not for Beatrice’s arms holding her up. But suddenly she felt Beatrice slipping down, or was she rising? She opened her eyes just as her hands slipped out of Beatrice’s, panicked as she realised that she was indeed levitating, going higher and higher.

“Beatrice!”

“Ava!”

Her back bumped against the ceiling, thankfully the corridor didn’t have very high ceilings.

“Um…” She felt along the ceiling nervously, her hair falling down around her face. She couldn’t help a chuckle at the ridiculous situation. Below her, Beatrice snickered as well, then they both looked at each other and outright laughed.

“Beatrice, what do I do?!” She almost whimpered as the laughter died out.

“Okay, okay”; Beatrice was trying to find her brain as though she had dropped it on the floor. She breathed in and out. “Maybe first you need to calm down.” She gave a reassuring smile, although she was still blushing furiously from their recent activities.

Ava felt herself relax a little, but the levitation did not falter. She looked around her on the ceiling, feeling with her hands. “Actually, this might be kind of fun”. A grin appeared on her face as she started to crawl along the ceiling. “Hey! I can crawl backwards!”

“Ava! Where are you going?” Beatrice called after her as she disappeared around a corner. Suddenly an earth-shattering scream rent the air making Beatrice hurry forward just in time to see Lilith blink out of existence.

“What was-”; she started but the door where Lilith had been standing opened and Camilla came rushing through.

“Lilith?” then her eyes travelled upwards slowly, to the figure in a nightgown with long hair falling over the face, crawling backwards with limbs jutting out at awkward angles on the ceiling. A high-pitched, ear-splitting shriek came out of sweet Camilla’s mouth as she dropped her tray of tea, shocking Beatrice with the intensity. As the metal teapot and tray clanged against the stone floor, Mary came rushing through the door this time.

“What is it?!” She gave Camilla a quick up down to check for immediate injuries, then her eyes lifted to where Camilla was staring, having taken a deep breath and continued on a second scream. Mary saw the figure on the ceiling and produced a sound that Beatrice never thought her capable; a blood-curdling high-pitched screech worse than the other two. Before she could let herself fall into the amusement though, she saw Mary’s hand reach for her shotgun and level it at Ava.

“No!” She rushed forward and thankfully managed to push the gun upwards as it went off, missing Ava.

“Mary!” she shook the other woman. “That’s Ava!”

Mary was shaking her head, her eyes looking at Beatrice but not registering.

“Mary!” Beatrice shook her more rigorously. This time Mary seemed to snap out of it as she looked back at the figure on the ceiling. “AVA!???”; followed by a string of profanities that made Beatrice wish she could wash out her ears.

***********


	6. My Blue-eyed Nun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get the right portal this time.

Lilith eventually turned up, knocking on the kitchen door, shivering to her bones, seaweed tangled in her hair and draping over her shirt. She did not find it as amusing as the rest of them seemed to.

Camila fussed over her while Mary declared a rule that Ava was never allowed to wear a nightgown ever again. Everyone gave spirited agreements to this ruling and Ava didn’t protest as hard as she would have, if she wasn’t preoccupied with other thoughts. Beatrice and Ava slipped out of the kitchen as soon as they could.

When the two had entered their bedroom that night, only two lines were spoken.

“Don’t. You. Dare. Levitate this time. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am”.

*****************

Hours later, they lay panting next to each other, flushed. Beatrice recovered first, turning on her side and smiling contentedly at the sight of the Halo bearer beside her. Her eyes drooped lightly, but she scooted closer, longing to give her one last kiss on the cheek. She nuzzled her nose against the soft warm skin and decided that she really liked how Ava’s skin smelled after making love.

She was aware of a tingling, charged sensation around them that did not feel normal. Must be the Halo.

Ava was still staring at the ceiling, rubbing her lower stomach. “I feel like I’m almost cramping”, she said in a surprised tone. She turned to face Beatrice. “Like, I’m not even joking.” She ended with a breathless laugh.

Beatrice hummed with her eyes closed, the smile on her lips seemingly glued on forever. “Having seven org- … might do that to you”. She could feel Ava’s teasing smirk even with her eyes closed, but then she felt a soft kiss on her lips so she hummed contentedly.

“Hey, you’re not falling asleep, are you? Bea.”

Beatrice opened her eyes at the nickname. She blinked, seeing Ava’s dark expression which seemed to jump-start her heart.

“I haven’t had my turn yet.”

Yup, that definitely made her heart skip a beat or two. It beat loudly in her ears now, as Ava leaned in and gave her another kiss. She let Ava turn her onto her back, as she climbed on top of her. The kiss deepened and Beatrice felt a bolt of fire run down her body again.

Beatrice broke the kiss as she leaned back on her elbows and cleared her throat, feeling sheepish. “I’ve just never been a ‘bottom’ before”; she admitted.

Ava looked mildly confused. “Is that the slang? Wow, I’m still getting used to this idea, Sister Beatrice with _experience_.” She wiggled her eyebrows, making no mistake what she meant by that.

Beatrice scoffed, a wave of embarrassment running through her at having a conversation in the exposed position she was in. Ava seemed to sense it and backed away slightly, unsure. Their eyes caught, and in that gaze suddenly the embarrassment went to the back of her mind. She felt like she was tumbling down into those dark brown eyes. It was like she could see a glimpse of how Ava saw her in how she gazed back, as though in awe of her beauty, and with hungry, scorching _desire_.

Her hands went to Ava’s arms and pulled the other girl closer, the possibility of it opening up to her. She couldn’t deny she wanted the release that she had denied herself for years… And to have Ava give it to her… Her thoughts became incoherent.

“Oh Beatrice”; Ava’s whisper as she leant down meant Beatrice’s thoughts must have been transparent on her expression. At her ministrations, Beatrice found herself reduced to indecent moans and gasps, her body and limbs practically moving of their own accord, her mind engulfed in a haze that is Ava.

It was Ava’s turn to ravage, explore and discover what elicited the most reaction out of the other girl.

*********

In the morning, it became obvious that something was definitely different about the Halo. Ava seemed to be attracting or emitting a static energy; paper would fly towards her and stick to her body as she walked past it, or when Beatrice held out an arm in front of her, the small hairs on her forearm would stand erect. As they walked into the kitchen to join Camila and Mary, they immediately noticed as well. It was like the air was shimmering around Ava, the whole room looked charged.

Mary and Camila were trying out the forearm hair thing with her when suddenly there was a crash behind them, everyone jumping and turning to see Lilith in the doorway, her coffee cup on the floor in pieces. The air warped, charged around her and she started whispering an eery, hissing language, lilting like a poem. She took careful steps towards Ava, who was still standing at the table.

A wind started up in the small kitchen somehow, as Lilith neared Ava, her hand raised out in front of her. The wind howled now, bringing things flying around in a whirlwind around them. Beatrice barely heard the shouts around her as she held onto the table, Ava shouting Lilith’s name in confusion. Then, Lilith’s hand connected with Ava, grabbing her wrist in a vice grip. She held up her other hand towards the side and a portal appeared in the whirlwind.

It looked different than the previous portal, and Beatrice somehow knew that this time it reached the correct destination. Before anything more could happen, a small figure appeared in the portal, blue eyes glowing. _Micheal?_ He was clad in a white robe, and in his hands was what looked like a large, black stone bowl.

Micheal was addressing her, she registered in surprise. He yelled over the roaring wind. “Sister Beatrice! You need to come here!”

She rushed to follow him as he ran to Ava, but hesitated when he asked her to kneel, having placed the bowl on the floor in front of Ava. Closer now, she could see that inside it was… _liquid divinium?_

“Please, I beg you. We don’t have much time!”

Beatrice made her decision and knelt, knowing everything could hang in the balance. As soon as she did, Michael placed a hand on Ava’s upper chest over the Halo, who was still locked in place with Lilith having a hold on her wrist. The two of them seemed frozen in place, hair and clothes whipping in the wind, faces strained in effort. Michael held up his other hand in front of Beatrice’s face, now level with his own. “Keep your eyes open!”; he yelled and Beatrice steeled her heart to follow the instruction no matter what came next.

Michael’s face contorted in focus, and the liquid divinium rose from the bowl in front of him. Beatrice glanced at it as it flowed in the air, nearing her face, then pain exploded as it entered her skin. The pain was beyond anything Beatrice had ever felt, as the liquid fire burned her eyes and face, her neck, down her left arm. She screamed her lungs out, but used all the strength she had to keep her eyes open dutifully. She was vaguely aware that Ava was also screaming, as Michael seemed to extract something from the Halo through her chest.

She didn’t know how long it took; time seemed to warp as the pain engulfed her. When it was finally over, she dropped to the ground on all fours, tears streaming as she sobbed.

She was aware of Michael grabbing the bowl from the floor, then her head was tilted upwards as he cupped her cheek with one small hand and looked into her eyes which she knew matched his blue. “It was always supposed to be you”; he made sure she heard him over the rushing wind. He then took one look at Lilith and Ava, who looked like they were about to falter, and ran back to the portal like he knew he only had seconds. He passed through and the portal closed, Ava and Lilith crumpling to the floor together in a heap.

The furniture settled around them, broken pieces of useless wood now, the last of any flying papers or bits and pieces fluttering down to lay motionless in the sudden disappearance of the wind. Groans came from Ava and Lilith as they stirred, then gradually stood up. Everyone just sort of looked around, trying to still comprehend that what happened really did just happen. Beatrice had stopped crying, she now sat with her back against the kitchen wall, her hands rubbing her eyes.

Mary broke the silence. “And to think all it took was sex”

Ava must have recovered more than she looked, as she said; “Uh, correction. Outstanding sex” with a wink at Beatrice. “I’ve had sex before, remember? And this didn’t happen then”. It took her a moment to realise that was a mistake to say. Seeing Beatrice narrow her blue eyes at her, she added; “Well at least it makes me able to compare” she topped it off with eyebrow wiggles, but seeing Mary slap a hand to her forehead made her pause again in hesitation. She opened her mouth again but Mary stopped her with a hand, then grabbed her arm to drag her away before she could say anything stupider.

“Baby girl, you just don’t talk about previous sex partners, okay? Never. That’s a rule, you gotta learn them rules, man.”

****************


	7. Unburdened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new connection

**********

Beatrice examined her reflection in the bathroom mirror; the glowing electric blue eyes, the intricate designs on her left forehead, down her cheek and neck. She took off her clothes and traced it with her fingertips, extending across her left chest, down her arm all the way to a thin wisp reaching her wrist. The new look would take getting used to.

She pulled at the skin and saw that the tattoo did not seem like metal, but pulled with her skin like it was integrated into her fibres. She checked herself over, and did not feel any different except for a small headache.

Satisfied that there was nothing else she could do about it right now, she pulled her clothes back on and went back to survey the wreckage in the kitchen. The rest of the team were already there, starting to clean up what they could with Camila at the helm.

“We’ll need to redecorate this place. Let me see where we can find some new counters and a stove”; she announced.

“Wait. Bea”; Camila came over to put both hands on her shoulders, checking over the new designs on her face. “Are you okay? How do you feel? Does it hurt? Does it feel any different?”

Beatrice smiled in spite of herself, warmth filling her heart at the gesture. “Yes, I’m fine.” Mary, Lilith and Ava had made their way over at Camila’s questioning. She looked over at them each. “I don’t feel any different, honestly. It was painful when Michael was doing the- … ritual thing. But now it doesn’t hurt anymore. I just have a small headache, apart from that all good!” She could see that they were still worried but they gave her small smiles in return.

Later on, they found an ikea and Ava seemed to have a lot of fun picking out a kitchen design. At first, she was doubtful that Mother Superion would approve of her chosen design for the safehouse, and that’s when they realised Ava thought they were living at an OCS safehouse. Needless to say, her jaw fell to the floor when she found out it was Beatrice’s.

Beatrice felt that it seemed like the appropriate time to explain that she had gotten into investment at a young age, being entrusted with her trust fund under a watchful eye. Over the years, she had made a lot of returns and had enough in her own personal accounts now that when she had gotten into the OCS, she had bought a couple of safehouses securely so that it couldn’t be traced.

Throughout the day, Beatrice kept hearing a buzzing and kept swatting for flies but there were none. Ava was doing the same thing, but the rest of the girls just looked at them like they were crazy.

“It’s winter, there are no flies. What the hell are you talking about?”; Mary had said as they sat for lunch (Pizza, because they didn’t have a functional kitchen yet).

Beatrice’s brows furrowed. She was right, and there were no actual flies so far that she had caught or even seen. Did she have a concussion due to the divinium ritual? Did it damage her brain? Her eyes found Ava, who was still swatting at invisible flies. _But how would that explain why Ava was hearing the same thing?_

She stopped swatting, and instead focused on the sound. It went high and low, then seemed to buzz like static, then as she put her back into the effort, it became a voice, more like a thought, or a mind, a very chaotic mind; _Ava’s_!

Her eyes sought Ava’s and saw that they had widened in surprise, looking at her. Her mouth didn’t move but Beatrice heard her voice in her mind; _Beatrice! You’re in my head! **I’m** in your head! Hah!_

A panic engulfed Beatrice suddenly at the thought of Ava being in her head. She immediately thought of all the things she didn’t want Ava to know, effectively bringing them to mind instead of hiding them. She chastised herself and yet that was also visible to Ava. This was very uncomfortable.

But looking at Ava’s expression as all this was going on, instead of shock, or a goofy grin, or even embarrassment, it was nothing of the sort. Instead, her expression tugged at her heart like Ava was in awe as she saw all the things Beatrice wanted to hide from her. How big her love was for her, how embarrassed she was of the tiniest things, her raw emotions that kept pace with her with every footstep in her day-to-day, her traumatic past, her hurtful family, her rage that was almost another person, her buried feelings, tamped down over the years, her thoughts of Ava, the things she had thought of Ava for all this time, in fact the things she wanted to do with her, images that she would rather no one knew dwelled in her mind.

Ava met her eyes. Her voice rang clear in her head. _You don’t have to hide what you are from me._ _What you are is beautiful, Beatrice._

Tears stung her eyes, unbidden. She hid her face in her hands, knowing the tears were going to come fast now, there was no stopping it. She cried earnestly, and felt her friends’ hands on her back, hugging her shoulders, holding her shaking, ice cold hands. No one had ever accepted her as she was before, not after showing this much of herself, after showing _all_ of herself.

After a few minutes and she seemed to calm down a bit, Ava asked the others for a moment alone and they left the two in the kitchen, though they weren't entirely sure what was happening, but knew they were having a moment. She scooted her chair closer to Beatrice and held onto both her hands in her lap as she spoke quietly.

“I told you before that what I was most scared of was being alone. That’s true but, actually, it wasn’t the entire truth. When I was in that sickbed, I was saddest about the fact that I would never have someone to love. And who loved me back. That was my biggest fear, my biggest sadness in that bed. Then you came along, Bea. And straight away, you were different. I didn’t know it then but, now I do, what this feeling is. It’s love, Bea. The one feeling I’ve always wanted. The one thing I was the most afraid I would never have. Someone I love. And that’s you, Beatrice. I love you.”

Accompanying the heartfelt words, Beatrice felt the outpouring of Ava’s emotions in the connection in their minds. She felt the truth of her words, the weight of her love. There was no judgement, no guilt, only love, and Beatrice felt her heart unburden. She felt finally free to be herself, and the weight that left her shoulders was heavier than she ever imagined.

*************

In the afternoon, as the rest of the team did repairs in the kitchen, Ava and Beatrice went to the gym outbuilding instead, to explore what else the divinium and Halo connection could do. After hours of hard work, they couldn’t find anything new, but her control of her levitation, telekinesis and phasing increased by multiples at having Beatrice’s help in her own mind. Beatrice was able to pinpoint what she had to do and the control became almost effortless.

Other than that, Beatrice was still struggling with control over the mind connection, while Ava was a natural. She took to the communication like she was just speaking, running images and thoughts through Beatrice’s mind with incredible precision. By the time Camila called them both for dinner, they were exhausted mentally and physically.

*************

That night, Beatrice was getting ready for bed when the bedroom door opened and closed, and she turned to look, but already knew from the absence of a knock that it was Ava. She looked like she had taken a shower, but was still wearing the same shirt as that morning. She took very slow steps further into the room and Beatrice turned to face her fully, a little hesitant at what energy she was giving off. Deliberately, Ava leant her back against the wall, then started undoing the buttons of her shirt. Her fatigue flying out the window, Beatrice stood stock still, watching her fingers move to each button, one by one.

The edges of the shirt lay open revealing only the middle part of her torso, but it was enough to show that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Beatrice’s eyes travelled slowly upwards, tracing the exposed skin, her neck where a vein was throbbing heavy, then up to her eyes, which were watching her own. It was the image she had imagined earlier that day, when she was trying to hide from Ava what she was thinking. Almost. She took several steps closer to the Halo-bearer, until she was close enough to touch, keeping her face neutral. She held her gaze, then let her eyes deliberately fall to the pants Ava was wearing before meeting her gaze again.

Silently, Ava hooked her thumbs over the waistband and pulled both the pants and her underwear down, then kicked them away before getting back into the same position. Now it was the correct image.

Beatrice could feel her breathing grow faster, could see the same reaction in the rise and fall of Ava’s chest. She took yet another step closer, her eyes glued to Ava’s lips. Her hands reached her first, caressing her waist ever so gently over the shirt, with only the tips of her fingers. She swallowed, feeling her mouth fill with saliva mercilessly. Her soft touch already made Ava close her eyes briefly, her body curling forwards towards her. The blush over the lines of her jaws and neck told Beatrice how far gone she was.

Beatrice moved closer, sharing breath, and her lips tingled in anticipation. She moved one hand to Ava’s neck and the touch drew an impatient sound from the Halo-bearer, making Beatrice shiver at the implication. The fact that Ava’s lower half was fully exposed was not lost on her. She slid her other hand into the inside of the shirt, pulling the other girl flush against her body. Ava hooked her leg over hers, impatience in her eyes making another shiver run down Beatrice’s spine. It was impossible for her to fight those eyes.

She leaned in and as their lips connected, all pretence of restraint died. Perhaps it was time they explored the divinium and Halo connection in a different way tonight. To be able to feel what Ava was feeling would be... interesting.

************

Beatrice awoke to something small falling on her face. She picked it up, blinking, and saw that it was a tiny leaf. Her eyes travelled upwards and the tree that it had fallen from formed a gigantic arch over her. The branches glowed purple, and the tiny leaves were golden. She sat up, feeling sluggish and misty. She found that her feet were taking her to the massive trunk at the centre, where glowing golden veins converged. Closer, she could see at the convergence was something akin to a human heart, but golden, beating rhythmically with a blunted sound that filled the entire space.

“You’re… the Halo”; she said wonderingly, her voice muted and echoing. The veins and heart glowed stronger for a moment as though in response to her words, affirming, but almost blinding her. Her hand reached out in wonder, then her fingertips touched the heart and Beatrice gasped.

She sat up gulping for air and felt Ava grab her arm in alarm.

“Beatrice? What is it?”; she asked groggily.

“We have to call Jillian Salvius”.

************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your opinions on Beatrice with a face tattoo?


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Please accept this humble offering.

Honestly, I don't have the time to write this story out anymore. So here’s the summary:

Beatrice saw a vision of what Adriel meant to use the portal machine for, and the devastating consequences to the world, so they call up Jillian Salvius, find out that most of the staff is already possessed except Jillian and Kristian Schaffer; Jillian because she wants her son back and Kristian because he’s become a zealot after the moment in canon when he teared up seeing the drawings.

Jillian decides to turn against Adriel by siding with the girls, she gets in league with Mother Superion and they steal the Tarask corpse from the catacombs to bring it to Switzerland because Beatrice also saw a way to use the Divinium to build a trap for Adriel. They build it, draw Adriel in using the Halo as bait, and dispel both Adriel and a lot of wraiths through a portal to the wraith world, Adriel still trapped in the Divinium prison.

The Tarask portal opens again, and this time Jillian finally joins her son to the other side. There is another person who steps forward this time; Gabriel. He is the one who Michael was talking about in canon who was the other person in his vision; he is the good guy basically. He informs them that there was a civil war ongoing in his universe, and that they had been keeping an eye on how things were going in this world through Beatrice and her Divinium eyes. He informs them that the Halo is best kept here in our world for now.

“We are in the midst of a destructive civil war, it is unwise to bring the Halo back as things stand right now. It is safest here, in another world, in your hands. Please, use it wisely. Advance your civilisation as you see fit. But I will be back for it, assuming I survive this.” He sighed heavily. “Time works differently in our world. For you, I may not be back until many generations over. I hope when I see this place next, you will not have made the same mistakes we did. I hope when I return, you will return our Halo to us with gratitude, and not meet us with greed.”

“The only reason you have to thank for this decision is, Sister Beatrice.” He looked at the subject of their conversation now. “We only entrust you with the Halo, for having seen your humanity through Sister Beatrice. We learned through her, your species’ capacity for love, sense of duty, kindness, thoughtfulness, logic, honour, nobility… She is nobler than the best of us. She was able to resist what you call a wraith-demon!”

**********

Also a scene about Beatrice being named Saint Beatrice of Silva.

As they spent more time with the OCS, they found out that the sisters had given a new title to Beatrice due to her Divinium tattoo and connection to the Halo; they had begun to call her Saint Beatrice. One day, the team were out for a small disturbance, and after helping out a possessed girl, everyone had gotten back into the van except Beatrice and Camila, who were lagging behind. The father of the victim asked at that time; “Pardon me, my patron. I need to know the full name of my saviour, please… You are Saint Beatrice of?”. He had heard the other sisters calling her Saint Beatrice, and the glowing blue markings on her face made her seem divine in the eyes of a peasant.

“Silva”; Beatrice replied without losing a beat.

Camila’s eyes widened beside her.

**************

Also a scene where Beatrice comes out to the sisters:

“I don’t hate Christianity per say; I hate the men who are in it, who created their own rules and said it was from God. They created rules to subjugate, reaped money from pious hands only for their own benefit and stood tall in their own ego. And said the rules were from God”.

“They might say how dare I leave my religion and accuse them of such. But I say how dare they, for their injustice acts spanning thousands of years… How much suffering have been caused and how much blood spilt? And how dare _I_?”

“I think, that I still believe in God, that there is no certain way I can say He doesn’t exist. I just don’t think I can find Him in this religion. It feels all jumbled up, right mixed with wrong, with no way to filter it out. I may never find Him, but I will keep looking. Until then, I will live by my own rules, according to the conscience He has put inside my chest. My hope is that that will be good enough for Him.”

Mary claps a hand on her shoulder. “We are more similar than I thought. I hope you find what you’re looking for, baby girl. Or maybe you have, I didn’t really get all o’ that, my brain can’t think that long. But I can see that you’re happy, and that makes _me_ happy.” She smiled and clasped hands with her, giving a brief hug.

“Guys look!”

The others turned to where Beatrice was pointing. A rainbow was forming, becoming clearer by the second, stretching large across the horizon.

They gasp at the sight and instinctively fall into place side by side, hands around shoulders. “Well if I’d ever believed in signs…”; said Mary.

***********

Also a scene where Ava is just too horny and just jumps Beatrice’s bones when she sees her in her room, in full clothing, in the middle of the day.

She leaned back against the wall, leg still hooked around her and then started grinding against her hip, hard.

“Uh.. Ava?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re… fully clothed”

“I don’t care, I just need to… Please, Beatrice, just let me- just let me finish”

Beatrice took it in stride. She started moving her hip into Ava, pressing deliciously against her, adjusting to right where Ava wanted her.

“Oh! Beatrice…!” Ava bucked her hips two more times and then went silent as she came, hugging Beatrice tight with trembling arms.

When she had come down from it, she pulled out of the hug and gave Beatrice a grin. “Okay thanks bye”; leaving Beatrice blinking as she quickly just left out the door. Beatrice laughed softly in surprise, her thoughts going ‘ _what about me?’_.

The door opened again and Ava’s face with a cheeky grin appeared. “What did you say?”

Beatrice didn’t realise their minds were still connected when she thought that. She laughed as Ava entered the room again and locked the door behind her.

**************

Also a scene where Ava bought something at a sex shop!

“What did the nun say when she walked into the sex shop?”

Beatrice whipped around at the voice. Then, seeing a black plastic bag in Ava’s hands, felt her face paling. “Ava…”; her tone low and reproachful.

Ava held the bag up and bit her lip in a shit eating grin before repeating the question, undeterred.

Beatrice raised her face to the skies, as though asking _why have you made me fall in love with this one, why this one?_ Despite herself, she said; “I’m so afraid to ask, but what?”

Ava’s face lit up, she pulled a package out of the plastic bag. “You got a small strap-on?”

“Why small though?”

“Oh, Beatrice!” she gave her a dirty look.

“Just saying, I’ve heard that I have what’s called a BDE”

“Who says you’re the one who’s going to wear it?”

**********

Also, I wanted to write a beach honeymoon that they went on because Ava is insatiable, and Beatrice has been repressing her feelings her whole life so now that she can, she wanted to try so many things… I was going to paint a picture of bedroom Beatrice, who is like a whole other person, insatiable.

******

Other scenes I was going to do:

  * Bea teaches Ava to write
  * Where Beatrice says Ava is a little dim, then Ava looked at the lights on the ceiling. “Like lighting-wise?”; she asked with an expression that said Beatrice was being weird. “or like the Halo? The Halo doesn’t shine as bright?”



*************

That’s it! I'm sorry it had to end this way, I’m just too busy with my thesis currently and can’t see myself finishing this story any other way, but hoped to give you all some kind of closure for all the kudos and nice comments! Hope you enjoyed the journey at least half as much as I did at the very least. Catch you when I get more time in the future. Till then, in case you haven’t heard, Ben Dunn has told us that season 2 is now finished being written! Plus all the cast seem to have been dropping hints of seeing each other soon, and Kristina is in London for a month which I am thinking could be to get used to the accent again because they’re gonna start filming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: My notes when I was writing.
> 
> [What do you want from this story? I want the conclusion most of all, but also… I want to paint Beatrice. I want to show her resolve, her strength, her pain, her kindness. I want her to know those things about herself. I want her to find herself and like what she finds, and accept the things that are less than perfect. Accept her flaws.
> 
> Alright fine, I also just want a story, bcoz nobody is updatingggggggggggggggggggg.]


End file.
